Soul Bound
by XxDarkSilverDragonxX
Summary: When the gang and Crona head out to investigate recent disappearances at the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the four meisters go missing. Five years later, it is up to the weapons to figure out the mysteries of this restaurant, where night guards frequently disappear, and where the animatronics seem possessed. It may seem creepy, but what the weapons find out is much scarier.


_I got this idea while listening to Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone. I don't own Soul Eater nor FNAF. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Recently, Maka and the gang had been hearing rumors of deaths and missing employees from a restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The reports had later been proved true, and the gang wondered if it was the work of a kishin soul. So, Lord Death had sent them to check it out. He didn't think it was necessary to send all eight of them (Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona), but he felt like something was off about the restaurant. There had also been reports of a witch spotted nearby, so they could never be too careful.<p>

Everyone's weapon partners were in their human form. After all, this was a children restaurant. It was also unnerve the other employees into thinking something was wrong with the restaurant. Until that was proven, the teenagers didn't want to upset anyone there, especially not the kids. Well, Black*Star could care less about the kids as long as he was the center of attention, but besides him.

As soon as Maka entered the restaurant, she immediately felt like something was off. She glances around. There was the dining hall with many tables lined with kids and adults alike eating pizza. There was also a stage. Oddly enough, there was no one on the stage. No animatronics or anything. There was a sign up on the stage which read "We apologize. Freddy and his gang are being repaired at the moment."

Soul tapped Maka's shoulder, and she looked at him. He frowned and said, "Hey, you sure this is the right place? Everything looks fine to me," he explained, putting his hands in his pockets as he followed the group across the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce

"Positive. This is where Father told us to come," replied Kid as he glanced around. He seemed unnerved as well, as if he sensed something that shouldn't be there. Maka and Kid were the only ones that could sense souls, and they were the only ones getting this feeling... something was definitely wrong here.

"Hey, maybe they moved all those robots because they knew that I was coming!" Shouted Black*Star in an over-excited manner, "Of course they'd prepare a stage for someone as awesome as me, the mighty Black*Star!"

"Black*Star, be quiet!" Said Tsubaki, looking over at Black*Star, "We don't want them to kick us out, after all..." she said. Something was bothering everyone. Something wasn't right about this restaurant, and they needed to find out what.

Crona was behind Maka, looking around. He was more confident then when they had first met, but he still spent lots of time around Maka. Crona also seemed worried. Then again, that was normal of him, especially after all he had gone through.

As Kid tried to find the manager, who had called them in, someone wearing a golden Freddy suit walked out of the shadows. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw the four meisters, "Oh, thank goodness you're here!" said the woman inside the suit, "You're from the DWMA, correct?" when Maka and Crona nodded, the woman continued, "Wonderful! I'm the manager, the one that called you. Or, actually, the Co-Manager. My husband had to go somewhere for today for business. Silly him, calling you all the way here then leaving!"

"Right, so you called us here about the disappearances, correct?" Kid asked, folding his arms as he stared at the golden Freddy. He felt unnerved, but this had been the person who had called them in the first place to investigate, after all. But still... he needed to keep vigilance and be aware. Not let his guard down.

The golden Freddy nodded, "Yes, yes! Oh, but we shouldn't stay out here and talk! If one of the kiddies over there were to overhear us," the co-manager said, gesturing toward where the kids were staring up at the empty stage, "it might frighten them! Please, follow me! I know where we can talk in private!" said the woman, before gesturing for them to follow.

Maka glanced at Crona, who glanced at her in return. Kid slowly nodded. After all, they wouldn't want people to overhear them talking about possible murders. "Alright," he replied, and followed the golden Freddy. As he did, Maka followed him, not before glancing over at Soul, "Hey Soul, we're going to talk to the manager! We'll be right back!" she said, before she winked at him and turned back around to face the golden freddy.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Black*Star, before rushing off the stage (which he had somehow gotten on even though Tsubaki had been watching him) and following the other meisters. Tsubaki shouted for him, but stopped, sighing. That was Black*Star for you.

"This place doesn't look intimidating. I wonder what all the fuss was about," said Liz, placing her hands on her hips as she glanced over at Tsubaki and Soul, "the employees probably just left without saying anything. If there's anything we should be doing we should be investigating that witch that was supposedly sighted a few blocks away."

"Yea. It's probably just a false alarm," said Soul, sitting down as he watched Patty entertain the kids who were waiting for the animatronics to come out again. Well, at least Patty was having a good time. When a waiter walked by, Soul looked up at them and waved his hand, "Yo, waiter, bring us some pizza, will you?" he said, and the waiter nodded. Indeed the weapons had no idea about the turn of events that were about to take place.

-(With golden Freddy)-

The golden Freddy lead the group down a hallway lined with art done by children depicting the various animatronics. Maka smiled at the art. Maybe this was just a regular restaurant after all and it HAD just been a false alarm. Kid was still worried though, and also annoyed by the paintings considering the fact that they had all been lined up against the wall asymmetrically. He stopped every so often to fix them, which obviously annoyed golden freddy.

Black*Star kept going on about how he was so awesome, and Maka wanted to hit him with a book. Crona was also annoyed by Black*Star, and told him to be quiet, to which Black*Star replied, "Just because you're new doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! You have to experience the full awesomeness of Black*Star!" and this time Maka really did hit him with a book.

Finally, they came to a back room. It was dark, and the golden freddy opened the door for them, allowing them in first. When Maka attempted to turn the light on, nothing happened. Inside the black room was some cleaning supplies, along with some animatronic pieces. The four animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate, were also in the storage room. They looked nice and repaired to Maka... so what were they doing in here?

"Maka..." Crona held onto Maka. It wasn't just Crona who was creeped out. The animatronics... in the dark... were quite foreboding and ominous. Why exactly had the manager taken them in here exactly? Wasn't there some place with a lighter interior they could go in?

"_Nake snake, cobra cobra..."_

Kid also felt like something was off, "Hey, manager, are you sure this is a good place to...!~" as Kid began to turn around, his eyes widened. A sharp, black arrow had pierced through his chest, stabbing through his heart. Blood welled up and dripped to the floor. The arrow retracted, and his body fell to the ground.

Black*Star, Maka, and Crona spun around, but another arrow zipped through the air, stabbing Black*Star in the throat. He gasped, and gurgled as blood started oozing from his throat and down the mysterious black arrow.

Maka and Crona's eyes widened as the golden freddy stared at them, its paw raised as it withdrew the arrow. Maka knew that arrow... but... impossible! She was dead! Maka had watched her die right before her very eyes! I-it couldn't be! But as the freddy took the golden helmet off, Maka knew that it was.

Medusa.

"Me-Me-dusa!" said Crona, equally shocked as Medusa's evil face grinned slyly over at her son and Maka. Medusa had recovered, but she had taken control of the wife of the manager. Now, she could finally get her revenge on those little brats. This was easier then she had originally thought it would be! And fun!

"Oh, so you recognize me even in this body. How sweet," she said, snickering, "Too bad you won't be alive much longer," she then flung the arrow at Maka's chest. She gasped. Medusa wasn't wasting her time toying with her prey. She wanted to kill them and get it over with.

"M-MAKA!" screamed Crona as the black arrow exited his best friend. He then crouched over beside her. Ragnarok soon appeared, smacking Crona, "SEE?! I told you this would happen if you didn't let me out!" he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. Ragnarok, like Crona, was genuinely afraid of Medusa. Since if Crona died, he'd die too.

"Now stop gawking at get the hell out of here, you little bra-aa-a~" Ragnarok stopped at the black arrows shot through Crona as well. Medusa then withdrew her arrows. She summoned a sword, slashing off Crona's head so that he couldn't regenerate. She smirked. Finally, she had gotten rid of all of her enemies! Now all she needed to do was hide the bodies... and she knew just the place.

She opened up the suits for the animatronic figures. Perfect! All Medusa would need to do was hide the bodies here, and then she would easily be able to escape. And best of all, none of the weapons waiting for their meisters would know what had happened to them. Oh, simply splendid!

As Medusa got to work, she was unaware that the four weapons waiting for their meisters had heard Crona and Maka's scream, and had run towards where their meisters were. Unfortunately, they would be too late to save them.

Medusa stuffed Black*Star inside Freddy, Maka inside Chica, and Crona in Bonnie. That left Foxy. And Kid. As Medusa picked his body up, she felt something strange. She growled. He was a shinigami after all. They couldn't be killed so easily, even if they were stabbed through the heart several times. They could regenerate. As Medusa stuffed Kid inside Foxy, she gasped as she felt a black tentacle slash at her hand. She leaped back. Foxy had suddenly sprouted ten black, ominous tentacles.

"Y-you c-ca-an't kill me th-hat ea-s-sily.." said Kid, gasping and wheezing. He wouldn't be able to regenerate after this. All he could do was use death magic to kill Medusa once and for all. Death magic was only unlocked near death, and once used the shinigami would die.

Medusa's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to react before the black tentacles shot towards her, spearing through her body and shoving her out of the maintenance room. Outside, the weapons simply stood their, shocked, as Medusa, still wearing the golden freddy suit, was thrown out of the maintenance room. The tentacles didn't stop there. They grabbed Medusa and started violently tearing her apart. Medusa's own arrows couldn't hope to beat death magic. There was no way to escape this. She'd die today, permanently. She smirked as her last bit of life energy left her. At least... she had completed her goal...

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul ran out of the hallway, toward the main dining room, as blood splattered everywhere, ripping Medusa apart, and killing her, also killing the body she had inhabited as well. The tentacles flailed around for a bit, looking ominous and downright creepy as they filled up the hallway.

Patty took on her weapon form for Liz to hold, Tsubaki turned her hair into a chain scythe, and Soul made his arm a scythe as they glared at the black tentacles. They all covered their ears, however, when the tentacles suddenly let out an ear-tearing screech, causing all the employees and customers alike to cover their ears. The screams then mixed with Kid's screams, before they suddenly burned up in black flames, disappearing, and leaving no trace they had been there before, other then the splayed body of the co-manager/Medusa, and her blood.

"KID!" shouted Liz, and she and Patty took off across the hall as they looked desperately for their meister. However when they glanced in the maintenance room, all they saw was the bloodied animatronic suits. Assuming that blood was from the co-owner, they simply searched the room. They didn't realize they were looking in the wrong place...

"Maka! Black*Star! Crona! Kid!" the four weapons shouted in unison, running around the restaurant. There was no sign of their meisters anywhere. The police eventually showed up. It was like their meisters had just... disappeared...

-(Two days later: Midnight)-

The animatronics had been left alone since that accident, since they had needed to be cleaned of the blood on the exterior of their suits. Now it was midnight. There was no one working at the restaurant. There wasn't even a night watchman. There was simply absolute silence... and that made it easy for the ghastly figure to approach the maintenance room...

The sound of strings and wood shaking could be heard as an ominous figure entered. This figure had long, wooden fingers, which were attached to strings, held up by two wooden polls overlapping each other. The face was white, with red stripes and black eyes. It looked like a creepy, possessed, marionette doll. Which is exactly what it was.

When the creature glanced at the animatronics, it froze, almost paralyzed. It's plastered on smile turned to a shocked frown, it's soulless eyes widening when it saw what had happened. Quickly, the puppet fell to its knees, crawling over to the animatronic fox, which reeked of blood. The puppet gently touched the animatronic pirate, it's eyes wide as blood and oil began to leek from its eyesockets, probably an attempt at crying.

"No... it can't be..." the marionette whispered, stroking the fur of the animatronic lovingly. They then placed their forehead on his chest, whimpering, "I was too late... I should have saved you..." The marionette closed their eyes, blood and oil dripping down, making the blue tears plastered on her face seem almost realistic at this point.

_I... I can still save them, _The marionette thought, its eyes narrowing as it opened them. She wasn't about to let them die because of her foolish mistake. Quickly, the marionette fled to the other side of the room, where he could easily see all of the animatronics. Raising his hands, she began to chant. Her soul began to flare, a bright red color that illuminated the whole room. And with that one action, everyones' lives were changed forever...

–-

_Yep. I just went there! I took the crazy lore of FNAF and stuffed it in Soul Eater! Haha, get it? Stuffed?Yea I'll probably die for that horrible joke, but hey! I finally got around to making this beautiful masterpiece!_

_Yea, I shall no explain the reasoning behind why I chose which animatronics to stuff the meisters in_

_Chica: Cause she's the only girl there. :P (Perfectly logical)_

_Freddy: Cause he's the star of the show! (Lol Black*Star that's what you get for bragging all the time! :D)_

_Bonnie: …. I dunno, cause he's purple? (That doesn't explain anything Silver :I)_

_Foxy: Cause he's my favorite, and Kid's my favorite SE character. Why the hell not? (The ironic part is, even when Kid's soul had been bound to an animatronic, he's still asymmetrical XD (Foxy's hook and eyepatch) I feel bad for him.)_

_Marionette: You'll find out why he/she has an emotional bond with the four later on ;)_

_Well, thank YOU for reading and reviewing! ALONS-Y!_


End file.
